sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Julia Wilson
Name: Julia Wilson Age: 17 Gender: Female School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Reading fairytales, Modelling, Fashion and Photography Appearance : Julia is 5'5" and 110 lbs with a skinny build, having little in the way of muscles. Her body is waiflike and lanky, her arms like twigs hanging limply from drooped shoulders. She cuts a frail figure, this impression furthered by her inherently pallid skin tone and her distinctive brisk walking gait. She fancies herself to be fay-like in grace and appearance, though this is a highly subjective interpretation. In addition, her skin is rather heat-prone and she develops light rashes when exposed to prolonged sunlight - this being one of the reasons she prefers the great indoors. Overall, her face complements her generally thin appearance, being a longish round face with a pale complexion. Her eyes, azure-blue and high-set, are slighter than average giving her an eternal slightly squinting expression. Her nose is a barely noticeable nub, her lips colorless and thin. She has a colony of acne on her forehead, of which she is self-conscious about. Originally a dark brown color, her hair is constantly dyed black in an attempt to imitate her mom. Julia has been doing this for several years with little supervision (since graduating middle school) and as a result her hair is brittle, damaged, dull and a tad frizzy. Her hair is slow-growing so she prefers D.I.Y. haircuts assured that the barber would make more of a mess. Julia wears her hair short, neck length. She does not attempt to style her hair other than cutting her bangs opting instead to let it flow freely. Again this is in imitation of her mom. This, however, doesn't turn out as well as she hopes since her hair tends to messily hang about and protrude in odd places. Julia prefers to dress simply, believing such a style to be elegant. Her preference is for dark colored long-sleeved shirts alongside with dark form-fitting jeans or mid-length skirts which, in her opinion, further emphasizes her slight figure. She is however concerned that this choice of attire would get her identified with the wrong crowd. On the day her class was taken, she was wearing her red patterned long-sleeves, dark jeans and white running shoes, choosing so because the sun was rather strong and because the goth crowd had turned to purple clothing. Biography : Julia Caeleigh and Ryan Wilson met in a picturesque situation worthy of cheap romantic novels. Caeleigh was a twentysomething famed for her beautiful curves and rather exotic looks, which she used to her advantage managing to earn a significant keep by showing up at numerous public events, garnering the status of a local celebrity. She was of local birth, her childhood decoration of fairy-tales where fair-haired maidens were rescued by dashing princes lived on because of her relatively smooth sailing, and because believed herself to be living the life of a princess - that of being adored for her looks. Ryan was another twentysomething, the classic roadman self-styled drifter armed with a used Chevy Silverado and vague dreams of becoming 'something big'. He was a native of King George, though his 'square' parents and their sedentary ways he felt quickly to be a burden. He was the perfect candidate for a prince, his dashing looks and attitude reinforcing this view - plus, he had little commitment. Charmed by Ryan's wit and happy-go-lucky attitude, Caeleigh quickly decided to go stable, her parent's urges to reconsider notwithstanding. A quick wedding was arranged and to everyone's mild surprise, they made for a happy couple. Julia Wilson was born on 20th June. The young couple, deciding that the emotional and financial investment in another child would be too great, raised her as an only child lavishing what attention they could give to her. Ryan, still determined to 'make it big', decided to continue living on the road and was frequently away, taking his beloved Chevy adventuring to Edmonton and beyond. He managed to maintain a constant though at times tenuous relationship with both wife and young daughter, sending constant paychecks (when he could get them) and assurances that he would forever remain faithful to 'both Julias'. However this did little to bridge the distance, both emotional and physical. To remedy her feelings and suspicions, Caeleigh immersed the young Julia with tales of her father's deeds, dressing the tales with an aura of regality and a smattering of fairy-tale motifs. His image was always larger than life and soon Julia regarded her father as something heroic yet ethereal and distant, a midsummer night's prince. Julia was to develop a fondness for fairy tales which was to last until High School, from an early age imagining herself as a princess. More immediate things were however in her mother's mind - the paychecks were running thin and still Ryan could not be dissuaded from pursuing his dreams. Faced with this Caeleigh arranged for a stint at commercial modelling, for her body was still marketable and there was a demand for a more 'maternal' figure in the local ad sector. Caeleigh debuted in the local brochures and soon the young Julia was a usual sight at the venues, accompanying her mom to the photo-shoots. It was not long before the people started noticing the similarity between Julia and her mother. The agency responsible for the photos often took pictures of them together and put them up at various locales, touting the quality of the photography. Caeleigh thought of this as a bonus, a chance to familiarize her daughter with her soon-to-be friends and their parents, not to mention furthering her own image for more follow-up jobs. Soon the two Julias were known across town. Primary School was a giddy experience for the six year old girl. Julia was, from the start, something to be admired from a distance, to be compared to and gossiped upon. Her teachers furthered this view, often subconsciously singling her out for in-front-of-the-class work. Schoolwork was never a premium for Julia and her mother did little to say otherwise. The teachers for their part never pushed her to excel academically, often overlooking her scores in favor of her perceived talents in other areas. Julia was born somewhat bright, though, and her marks were average though they sagged considerably as the years wore on. Throughout all this, she continued to accompany Caeleigh in various photo-sessions, often being called 'Little Julia' and being frequently compared to her mother. This strengthened Julia's conviction that her mother was the perfect role model and fixed her outlook for the future. When asked about her goals, she would always answer that she aspired to be a top photo-model just like her mom. This view was later to overshadow Julia's life, but for now it brought her the attention of the people around her. Noticing this development Caeleigh encouraged Julia to take more and more roles for the cameras. Julia became the quintessential sweet local child and for a time her persona never failed to grace the various brochures and ads for local businesses. Caeleigh was immensely proud of this development as the various commercial businesses recognized Julia's talents and started offering checks for her appearance. So it seemed Julia would follow the footsteps of her mother, destined for a life picture-perfect with the stories that had so decorated her early childhood. Her mom became her definite new ideal - an attractive, assertive woman not far removed from the gaudy royalty of fairytales, a woman who seemed to command such superiority over her subjects. She vowed to imitate her mom, styling herself to be the next on the throne. She made many friends through force of status alone. The girls initially looked up to her for 'fashion tips' (though she rarely knew better) and later admired Julia for her role in modelling, or at least grudgingly admitted the prevalence of her image. Julia, however, was never the sort of person to make close friends - she preferred a distance, noting that her mom never let anyone close to her. Indeed Julia treated most of her peers as fans rather than confidants, valuing their attention but never reciprocating, believing that she had no obligation to. Her peers that dared to close this distance - by inviting her to sit next to them or by inviting her to slumber parties - she rebuffed flatly. Julia's best and only true friend was Caeleigh. Unfortunately, Julia was mistaking her mother's professionalism for coldness and this attitude was to cost her many friendships, not to mention the feelings she scorned in her numerous rejections. Thus Julia spent primary school mostly admiring herself and getting her own way, believing the attention that her friends lavished on her was derived from some innate quality. Around this time Ryan returned into Julia's life proper. He came back a dejected and bitter man, heaping the blame for his failure on everyone but himself. He coped by drowning his sorrows or confiding his troubles to his closer acquaintances. Julia was disappointed by her father, blaming not Caeleigh's idealism but Ryan's inability to live up to her rose-tinted image. She increasingly saw her father as a morose man who watched TV all day and was never at home for the night. In the numerous disputes that followed between husband and wife, Julia stuck persistently to her mother's side, at times accusing her father of being a freeloader. She intimated to her mom that she didn't believe Ryan was her real father, insisting instead that her father was a king in a faraway land. Caeleigh was still confused over Ryan's return and for her part was ambivalent about Ryan's status, eventually considering a divorce. Pushed against a wall, Ryan used his private savings and many friends to rent the back of a warehouse, turning it into a bar and meeting place for disgruntled truckers and other out-of-towners. Incensed at her husband's failure to consult her in making this decision, Caeleigh turned a cold shoulder towards his actions, keeping 'her child' away from him. For Julia's sake, Caeleigh stayed her plans for divorce and forced eviction. From then on though, a cold war of sorts existed in the household, the couple not on speaking terms. Julia was denied any meaningful interaction with her father - not that Julia minded in any way. As far as she was concerned, he was not properly her father until he lived up to her impossible expectations. It was in this sort of situation that Julia entered middle school. By this time various cliques were formed, Julia's emotional distance and previous reluctance to mingle made her a black sheep in the school's social sphere. She had social skills, just not the right ones. She was used to getting ordered around and ordering people, but now she did not have anybody to order and felt there was no-one good enough to order her. Whereas normally her peers flocked around her, this time she found herself alone, her former 'friends' congregating in little groups. She had no prior experience in being friendly or doing things that would make her peers consider her amiable. She simply didn't want to, couldn't fit in. She maintained her status as a lone wolf, thinking that her merits could stand on their own. Unfortunately, she had become dependent on other people's perceptions of her and she found no way to effectively reassure herself that she was who she thought she was without a source of external validation. Lacking this validation, Julia slowly starved socially from the lack of attention and her self esteem took a big hit. Inevitably, doubts began to creep into her. She hated the feeling of self-doubt, coping with it by increasingly seeking to avoid situations which would hurt her ego. She especially avoided situations where she could be bested in her perceived merits : looks and knowledge of modelling. During this period, she dabbled in photography. Though she was not especially skilled as an amateur, she included photography into her list of specialties. As a result she avoided all the girls in the fashion cliques, many whom she counted as her former friends. Though she was still admired in a way for her modelling, she became known primarily as a frigid girl who had a tendency to break conversations on flimsy pretenses. She made some awkward friends, but her lack of experience in social intimacy restricted the extent of her interactions. Julia mostly talked about the things she was good at and she expected her friends to do the same, quickly becoming lost and mute when they turned to gossip or other subjects. When jealousy and rivalry sprang up in the later years, she could hardly fend for herself and she became increasingly defensive and shut-in, only interacting with the people she chose. She turned to the fairy-tales, reassuring herself that she was but a caterpillar and that her big break would come when she transitioned into a butterfly - specifically, when puberty came. Her scores continued to drop as she devoted an increasing amount of time honing her perceived talents and engaging in futile escapism. Teachers became increasingly concerned about her 'lack of motivation to excel academically'. She graduated middle school without repeating a year - barely. Caeleigh put faith on the increasing devotion Julia put to improving her modelling and photographic skills, only now regretting her failure to motivate Julia academically. Puberty was not kind on Julia however. Whereas her mother practically transformed into an attractive young woman overnight, Julia's growth left much to be desired. She stayed the same, only growing in height and perhaps in emotional liability. She lacked the distinct curves and the exotic touches of her mother. Increasingly the qualities that made her adored as a child star transformed into reminders of her failure to transition into a teenage one. 'Petite' became 'frail', 'clear white' became 'pallid' and 'slender' became 'lanky'. In the intervening months between middle school and high school her friends had mostly begun their transition, often blossoming into beautiful young women and men. Julia was now forced to seriously question her supposedly superior inherent qualities, a task she found even more daunting than the last. Instead she chose to escape from her increasing self-doubts by trying even harder to imitate the woman whom she considered to be perfect. This pattern of problem-avoidance became a trait - Julia shied from facing her problems head on. More and more the imitation became a sort of competition, where Julia tried to outdo her mom in living the ideal of a model in the process of trying to escape her own flaws. Caeleigh's beauty by this time had faded and with the lack of change in Julia, the ad agency turned to other models. It was in this spirit that Julia dyed her dark brown hair black, in imitation of her mom. She wore dark attire to emphasize her slim figure and nonexistent curves, which she considered to be her primary merit - again, an act of imitation. Her life heavily influenced by fairy-tales, she aimed to project the blithe image of a fairy. In the process of doing this, Julia developed a curious inferiority complex which manifested itself in the need to feel superior to others to allay her own doubts. Her system of self-worth were expressed binary variables; either she was superior in an area, or she was inferior in it. Though she felt she was naturally superior in a wide variety of subjects it didn't take much to deflate this shaky assumption. Curiously, multiple failures in an area didn't discourage her notion of superiority, but just one person being better than her did. As a result her confidence swiftly narrowed itself to the areas she considered herself to be proficient in, shunning alternative activities if she saw that somebody was already better than her. She also began to develop a certain obstinate manner in conducting her social interactions, forcing her friends to talk about a subject she prefers. In the early days of Julia's high school, Ryan's business started to making money. Ryan subsequently used this as an olive branch to restore his botched relations. Rather strapped of money herself and sick of their lack of intimacy, Caeleigh accepted wholeheartedly. Julia initially kept her distance but when her mother started taking her to 'The High Road', Ryan's bar, she eventually melted. Though she still rations the love given towards her father, she has become considerably closer to him. She frequently hangs out in the bar, washing the mugs or otherwise keeping an eye on the customers. It helped that her peers that hung out there had no interest whatsoever in fashion and frequently complimented on her 'high taste'. During this period Julia continued to pursue her modelling 'career', though her mother was resigned to the fact that, at best, modelling experience would be cited as a plus on Julia's job applications. Caeleigh herself had quietly retired from the advertisements, though she still occasionally advised the new crop of models. The ad agency had retained Julia if only for practice shoots and out of a combination of pity and loyalty to one of their former stars. Julia now has a small circle of friends and acquaintances. Due to her social alienation throughout half of middle school, she maintains a private list of enemies though the subcutaneous hate is not generally reciprocated. Her ego is still fragile and fairly huge, often intruding into her interpersonal interactions, but the years have subdued it somewhat to such an extent that she no longer has an urge to break off conversations whenever she is upstaged, instead opting to change the topic - and never talk with the person about such risky subjects again. She still lacks experience in intimacy, being uncomfortable and unreceptive to attempts in getting to know her better, now feeling that if people pried and prodded enough her flaws will be open for all to see. As a result she maintains a base sense of distrust in each of her friends. In her social interactions, she gives of the impression of being headstrong, directing the conversation to subjects of her interest. Boys have only begun to interest her. Her confidence is firm but remains severely constrained to her areas of perceived expertise. She never goes out of the way to seek new friendships, only venturing out if she feels lonely or otherwise neglected, or if she seeks validation for her latest claims to superiority. Her quality of being dependent on others for self-assurance has remained, her small circle providing the sometimes-reluctant external input. She is generally optimistic if only silently so, preferring to put up a mask of nonchalance. Her superiority-inferiority complex continues to manifest itself though she is generally silently smug on her perceived edge on others and does not go to great lengths to peddle her advantages. Julia's intelligence is not one of her strong points, having felt herself surpassed in the sector long ago, though she has a generally average mind and middling to below average grades. Her future is still firmly affixed in modelling, though she has begun to consider photography. Advantages : Julia is self-confident, at least superficially. She believes herself to be naturally proficient in most things, including things she has never tried out. She is infused with a professional cool demeanor, though this often belies her inner conflicts, which might help with situations. When her ego is intact and she feels 'in her field', she displays supreme confidence and a vigor for hard work. Julia is used to taking center stage and is not at all shy to take control. Her escapist tendencies and perceived superiority over most makes her harder to feel remorse and guilt. In addition, she is not in the least shy to interact with her peers, as long as they maintain a respectful personal distance. She is also confident in the choices she makes and is not easily intimidated. Also, in social interactions, she is always wary of attempts to upstage her and never lets anyone too close. This gives her some edge in detecting potential mishaps and betrayals. Disadvantages : Julia's self-confidence is easily undermined and is severely restricted to the areas she specializes. When in a 'fish-out-of-water' situation, she quickly flounders and abdicates on her responsibilities. Julia has defects with tackling problems or negative emotions head-on, choosing instead to not think about them or focusing on other things. This flaw seriously hinders her problem-solving capability. Julia considers protecting her ego to be her foremost priority in all situations and she may quickly cut off interactions if she feels even the threat of being upstaged. She may end up alienating a lot of potential allies by her tendency to act obstinate in conversations. She has trouble with intimacy and getting personally close to people - her wide scope of the term 'enemies' making the matter worse. She also finds little need to go out of her way to charm potential allies and in a friend-less environment she will struggle to find new allies. Her small initial pool of people she considers friends does not help her predicament. Her desire to feel superior to everybody else and avoid anyone better than her could be deadly in the long run. If she is working for someone she perceives to be superior, she will only do so begrudgingly and with reluctance, making her inefficient in such a team. While she may be eager to take control, Julia has little experience with independent leadership roles, preferring instead to imitate her mother - not a valid tactic for this sort of environment. She has little in the way of athletic ability and her sensitive skin will be detrimental to her survival, not to mention her generally frail figure. Designated Number: Female Student #18 ---- Designated Weapon: Heckler & Koch MP5 Conclusion: This girl might actually have a chance. She's got th' right attitude, and if she's got it in her to stick it out, I could see her comin' out of a showdown on top. Long's she plays it smart and figures that pistol, I don't think she's got nothin' to worry about. The above biography is as written by Sophie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Vivian Cathwell Collected Weapons: Hecklet & Koch MP5 (designated) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *All Julia's threads in Virtua were titled after songs by singer Bonnie Tyler from her album; "Secret Dreams and Forbidden Fire." Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Julia, in chronological order *Holding Out For A Hero *Rebel Without a Clue Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Julia Wilson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters